Alfie Lewis
Alfred Marmaduke "Alfie" Lewis is a main character in House of Anubis. He is a prankster who enjoys playing tricks on other people alongside his best friend, Jerome Clarke. He is a member of Sibuna, along with Nina, Fabian, Amber, and Patricia. He develops feelings for Amber, and the two begin dating. They break up in order to focus on finding the Mask of Anubis. Alfie falls for Piper, Patricia's twin sister, while she stays at Anubis House, but he mistakenly believes he has fallen in love with Patricia. Alfie and Amber get back together, but they break up when Amber leaves for fashion school. He discovers that he is a descendant of a member of Robert Frobisher-Smythe's expedition party. This means he has to partake in a ceremony in order to reawaken Robert. After the ceremony, Alfie develops feelings for Jerome's girlfriend, Willow. Alfie persuades Jerome to pursue a relationship with Mara so he and Willow can get together. Jerome breaks up with Willow. She and Alfie grow closer and begin dating. Alfie becomes the sinner of anger after threats are directed toward Willow. Alfie breaks up with Willow while he is a sinner, but he wins her back after he recovers. View the Alfie Lewis Gallery. About He is roommates with Jerome and used to always goof around with him. He is always getting into trouble, and sometimes wears some kind of animal mask or head because he finds it entertaining. Alfie and Jerome used to tease Patricia for her obsession about Joy being kidnapped and it all being a conspiracy, such as when Jerome brought Patricia into their room and tried to convince her that they could contact Joy from the dead because Patricia thought she was dead. Now he seems to open up more to Patricia because he is a part of Sibuna. Alfie is someone that everybody can be friends with and easily get along with and love, except Victor Rodenmaar Jr. who is always making him scrub the toilets and doing chores that he normally doesn't do. Although Alfie is fond of jokes and pranks, he has been shown to have a serious side. For example, when he learned that Jerome had been selling out the Sibuna secrets that he told him to Rufus Zeno for money, he became agitated and refused to give any more information to give to Rufus because Rufus is very dangerous. He appeared to be both angry with Jerome and worried about what would happen to him. He gets extremely scared while down in the cellar when he is watching Victor and the others. He is also rushed to the hospital after he accidentally drinks the fake elixir of life. Alfie is allergic to dogs. Jerome always uses Alfie, does mean tricks such as change his message to Amber so it look like Mick wrote it instead of him. Poor Alfie hasn't got a clue it's him until near the end of Season 1. Relationships Mick Campbell (Unknown-Present; Friends) Alfie and Mick are friends but when Alfie gets in the way of Amber, things get dirty. Mick gets very jealous that Alfie likes Amber at the beginning of the series. He says he would want to kill Alfie. Then, he goes to Alfie and Jerome and tells them to stop picking on him and Mara. They seem to be friends again. When Mick went back from Australia, he hugged and greeted him, along with Fabian, and seemed to be happy to get a surprise visit from Mick. At the end of season 2, Alfie comforts Mick because he saw Jerome kiss Mara, leading him to the food. They both love food, seen eating a lot of it in Season 1- however Alfie loves it more and he is seen eating lots in Season 2 and 3. (See Alfick) Jerome Clarke (Unknown-Present; Best Friends, Roomates) Jerome is Alfie's best friend. Alfie doesn't realize it, but Jerome likes to make Alfie look goofy in front of everyone. Every time Alfie goes to Jerome for help on getting girls, Jerome gives him bad advice and it always ends up having a disastrous ending. Despite this, it was clearly shown that Jerome cares for Alfie when Alfie became catatonic, Jerome became very worried. They also start a food fight at the dinner table in every meal as witnessed in Season 1 according to Fabian. In Season 2, Jerome has been ditching Alfie for Mara which has made Alfie feel lonely. Jerome has been described as treating Alfie "like a dog." Alfie eventually gets tired of it and refuses to do what Jerome asks. However, the two seem to make up and Alfie invites Jerome into Sibuna. In Season 2, Jerome seems to have more respect for him. They now seem to have fixed their relationship and they are now best friends again. In Season 3, they are still best friends and they even worked on the business project together. However, again it is shown that Jerome likes making Alfie look dumb, when he has Alfie dress up as a huge dog named Alfredo. Jerome seeks advise from Alfie about Mara and Willow throughout the season, and Alfie seeks advice about Amber in the beginning of the series. They aren't really close as they were in Season 3. Sibuna found out that Jerome and Alfie (along with Patricia and Joy) were the descendants needed to wake Robert Frobisher-Smythe. Jerome didn't believe Alfie when he mentioned the ceremony and thought Alfie thought the grandfather clock was a sleeping man. (See Jelfie) Mara Jaffray ' ' (Unknown-Present; Friends) They are friends, but not very close. Alfie makes Mara laugh a lot. Alfie is jealous that Jerome is spending more time with Mara. He also teases Jerome about having a crush on Mara. Mara doesn't like it when Alfie eats spaghetti in weird ways and it gets on her nerves. They have been shown to get closer later in the series. Mara wants to help Alfie with Amber, and also feels bad when she yells at him, and does his homework to make up for it. She tries to set him up on a date with Willow. When he learns of Jerome's girlfriend''s'' he often tells him to choose Mara, and was against the idea of Jerome hurting them. He also didn't tell Jerome the girls plans to get back at him, after they confided in him. As a Sinner, he flirted with Mara after dumping Willow. They became closer when Mara joined Sibuna in the Season 3 movie. (See Malfie) Nina Martin (2011-Present; Good Friends) In the beginning, Nina felt Alfie was immature, silly and very annoying, and Alfie was convinced that Nina was an alien in a flesh suit that had kidnapped Joy. During the first few episodes, the two avoided each other. When Nina accidentally gave Alfie the attempted brewing by Victor of the Elixir of Life, she was really worried about him and this is what lead her to quit Sibuna because of all the stress. When Alfie joined Sibuna, she wasn't too psyched, but then realizes that he might be a great help because he knows something they don't about when he was in the cellar which is the ceremony for the Secret Society. Nina took care of Alfie when he turned into a child because he was cursed by her words. He, like the other Sibunas, were very scared when she fell into the hole during senet and was worried when she didn't return in Season 3. (See Nalfie) Amber Millington (Unknown-Present; Close Friends, Ex-Girlfriend) During Season 1, Alfie had a massive crush on Amber. He has been trying to impress Amber, but things usually didn't work out as he had planned them to. He tried to make her a card when she was pretending to be sick, but Jerome ripped it up, and called this action as the biggest favor anyone that he had ever done for him. To make Mick jealous, Amber kissed Alfie, causing his crush on her to grow even bigger. Jerome gave him advice to get Amber to be his girlfriend, but the advice doesn't work and Amber doesn't like Alfie that way. And usually, the advice Jerome gives Alfie results to Alfie's embarrassment. But in the season finale, they go to the prom together when Alfie steals Amber's real dress- not the doll dress- back from Jerome when he saw it. It is also revealed that Alfie was King Tut, Amber's secret admirer who spoke to her via the internet. However, as of the Season 1 Finale they aren't a couple, but Amber said that she is giving him a trial run starting the next term, as mentioned in a deleted scene of the Season Finale. In Season 2, Alfie goes through more than too much trouble to win Amber's heart. Most of his attempts actually result in Amber getting injured, or in something getting ruined, but she finally agreed to be Alfie's girlfriend, but later, after Alfie realized that she wasn't treating him properly, he breaks up with her. Amber refuses to accept the fact that she is now single, until she breaks up with Alfie, even though they had already broken up. During the Season 2 Finale, Alfie decides to give it another go with Amber when she asks him. In Season 3, they are in a happy relationship. But then Alfie forgets her birthday and gives her a present of bacon flavored dental floss. To make up for it, he claims that the unknown present she received was his. This present was Victor's bracelet for the awakening Frobisher ceremony. When Amber's phone rings, Alfie answers, and it was the Fashion School in New York calling to say that she was accepted to go there. Alfie hides this from her, even going as far as stealing her phone, because he doesn't want her to leave him. Alfie convinces Mr. Millington to send Amber to the Fashion School because he knows that that is what she truly wants and that is what will make her happy. In the end, they break up in the episode that she leaves in, and when Amber leaves, they both tears up and hug tightly. (See Amfie) Fabian Rutter (Unknown-Present; Close Friends) Alfie and Fabian are good friends. In Seasons 1 and 2, they are the only boys in Sibuna. They go into the cellar together to look for the elixir for Sibuna in Season 1. Fabian thinks that Alfie is a goof, and in return Alfie thinks that Fabian is a complete nerd, but they both respect each other for being who they are. They become much closer when Alfie joins Sibuna and spend more time together. They grow closer in Season 2, as shown when Fabian rescues Alfie from the tunnel. They become pretty good friends and often work together. In Season 3, they made up a song for Victor and Trudy when they were on their date, but only as a cover up for them being at the door. When Fabian was a sinner, before Alfie became one, he called Alfie a joke and they got into some fights, but now they are back on good terms and amazing friends! (See Albian) Patricia Williamson (Unknown-Present; Close Friends) At first Patricia thinks that he is goofy because he and Jerome are constantly playing pranks and messing around. Then Alfie opens up to her when she runs out of class after having a nightmare about Rufus and she thinks that he is really sweet for telling her about his 'nightmare survival kit'. They agree to hang out together to get rid of their nightmares of Rufus with Patricia and the cellar ceremony with the dog mask for Alfie. She and Fabian told him the truth about the quests and Sibuna. Since then they have been really good friends and often working together. They are both always on look out when Sibuna look for whatever they need- usually in Victor's office- and many times work together to save the rest of Sibuna. In Season 2 Alfie had a crush on Piper, but because he didn't know Piper was actually Patricia's twin sister in the beginning, so Alfie thought he had a crush on Patricia- until he found out the truth. In Season 3, they found out they are descendants of Robert's expedition party and try to keep Joy and Jerome, the other descendants, safe and try to stop them taking part in the ceremony. They were both sinners. Patricia was the sinner for Jealousy and Alfie as the sinner for Anger. (See Palfie) Piper Williamson (2012; Crush, Admirer) Alfie doesn't know she exists and thinks he has feelings for Patricia, but in reality these feelings developed while Piper was posing as her sister, so Alfie actually likes Piper. Piper also hinted that she likes Alfie and was about to say it before her sister interrupted. Alfie told Piper that she looked angelic on her way down the stairs to go meet Eddie. When Piper leaves, Alfie gets down on his knees and begs her not to go. She implies that she will be back. She kisses him on his cheek and they nearly kiss but Amber interrupts them. (See Pifie) Joy Mercer (Unknown-present; Friends) It is unknown when Alfie and Joy really met, but they both attend the same school and both reside at Anubis House. In Season 2, Alfie goes to Joy for advice about Amber. In Season 3, they are both eager to start Sibuna up again when Alfie finds symbols for something of Victors. They convince Fabian to start up Sibuna again. Alfie stares at Joy after she has a makeover, and says "hubba hubba." They play video games on the couch together, and joke behind Jerome and Mara. They are the first to find out about Jerome's girlfriends, and both don't approve of Jerome's cheating. When the girls hatch a plan to get back at Jerome, Joy asks him not to tell, and he doesn't. When he's a sinner, he flirts with Joy after dumping Willow. (See Joyfie) Willow Jenks (2013-present; Girlfriend) ' ' After Jerome kept "blaming" everything on Willow, Alfie realized that he was beginning to have feelings for Willow. He was very happy when Mara told him that Willow liked him. After Willow breaks up with Jerome, Alfie puts jam in her cereal and they are shown laughing and possibly flirting with one another. It was pretty obvious that they are similar because they love cake and putting weird things into their cereal. Willow also wanted to ask out Alfie on a date and he laughed saying he was going to ask the same thing. This shows that share pretty similar personalities. After One of the last Episodes Of House Of Anubis, Alfie Breaks Willows Heart, and Hits on Joy and Mara. It is Known that the Only reason he is doing this is because he is a sinner, and They are just a copy of themselves. It is Unknown If Alfie and Willow are good Friends or not at the moment, Reason be, Alfie broke Willows heart, and she is crushed. They get back together in House of Ammut / House of Heroes after Willow saw the certificate showing that Alfie bought a hedgehog for Willow. In The Touchstone of Ra, they are planning to go to the same college but Willow didn't have enough credits, so he helps her find the necklace for the graduation and get enough credits to graduate. They then share their first kiss. (See Walfie) Eddie Miller (2012-present; Close friends) Alfie and Eddie are close friends, they both are in Sibuna. When Eddie first joined, Alfie wasn't impressed with him as he was flirting with Amber. In House of Treachery / House of Imposters Eddie and Alfie were sent down to the secret room together and before were playing around in Fabian's room. During trust exercises, Eddie is too distracted by Patricia and Ben, that he drops Alfie. In Season 2 both Eddie and Alfie never spoke much until Eddie was flirting with Amber when Eddie first came. But Soon Eddie and Alfie become friends. (See Alddie) KT Rush (2013-Present; Friends) Alfie and KT are friends, and they are both are in Sibuna. When sinner Fabian accused Alfie of being a sinner KT believed Fabian and not Alfie. When sinner Fabian was threatening Alfie and his eyes turned red Alfie video taped Fabian with his phone showing KT how Fabian was a sinner and not him but later when Alfie asked Joy where's KT and Joy said KT left with Fabian, Alfie panicked making sure KT doesn't become a sinner. In[House of Hog / House of Defeat, both KT and Alfie were trying to save Eddie from being captured by Robert Frobisher-Smythe. In the Touchstone of Ra Alfie was in Mr.Sweet's office trying to give Willow her extra credit KT came in and Alfie hid under the desk taking his strawberry creamed doughnut with him.KT and Alfie both look at the school photo's and KT asks to see a photo with certain dates and they see Sophia in Earlier photo's both Alfie and KT somehow print the pictures and showing Patricia and Mara making the rest of Sibuna that's left suspicious of Sophia leaving Patricia even more suspicious of Sophia.At the graduation ceremony when Fabian ran to the clearing in the woods Patricia and Alfie both ran to the clearing after Fabian.When Sophia wanted KT as a sacrifice Alfie and Patricia stood there but when Ra turned Angry and the Sky turned red KT and Alfie both looked scared and Alfie held KT since both of them were scared. (See: Kalfie) Trivia *He is the second male member to join Sibuna, the first being Fabian Rutter, the third being Jerome Clarke (unofficially), the fourth being Eddie Miller. *He is also the first male to join Sibuna besides the original group, which is Amber Millington, Nina Martin, and Fabian Rutter. *He has a fear of small spaces, meaning that he is claustrophobic. This was shown when Sibuna went into the tunnels in Season 2. *He loves playing pranks on his fellow classmates alongside Jerome. *He wore black and pink high-tops in Season 1. *His full name is Alfred Marmaduke Lewis according to Amber when Alfie was going to make a sacrifice to be an official member of Sibuna. *Despite the fact that he joined Sibuna before Jerome, Jerome knew about the mystery earlier than Alfie. *He is allergic to dogs, which is ironic because he shares his middle name with a famous cartoon dog. Despite this, he lied to Patricia early in Season 1 to convince her that he wasn't responsible for writing "Help me! - Joy" on the girls' mirror. *Alfie had a crush on Nurse Delia. *He appears to have cut his hair between seasons one and two. *He is cursed and hexed by Senkhara in Season 2 to de-age. *He admitted in "House of Spirits / House of Blackmail" that he has fear of red doors and olives. *In Season 2, he is turned into a 5-year old boy, calling himself "Flash". He later turns into a baby. *In season two, he is shown to know interpretive dance. *So far Alfie is the only character who has faced dangerous injuries. For example, in Season 1 he drank a replica of the elixir that poisoned him, and in Season 2 he began to age in reverse when cursed by Senkhara. *He and Patricia have a lot in common; they're both in Sibuna, they both used to have nightmares in Season 1, and they both love pranking. *In Season 2, it is revealed that he is actually good at magic. * In the episode House of Pretenders / House of Trouble, Alfie falls down under the tunnels where Nina is, after playing the Senet game. *Alfie may be a fan of the British Sci-fi program Doctor Who because in Season 1, he had a Dalek and a Cyberman toy on the shelves above his bed. Cybermen and Daleks are among the most well-known alien species in Doctor Who, thus tying into Alfie's love of aliens. *He goes to the school on a scholarship called The Candy Foundation Fund along with Joy, Patricia, and Jerome. *Alfie's great-grandfather was part of KT's great-grandfather's expedition, making him a descendant they need for the ceremony. *He was the fifth and final sinner. *He has had two girlfriends on the show, first Amber and now Willow. *He is seen to be good at art and specifically drawing. The first one is shown when he drew the seven ankh pieces and when he painted the replica of the mask of Anubis. *Alfie once said he didn't want to be expelled again. This may suggest that he's been expelled because of his silly behavior as a class clown. Category:Males Category:Teens Category:Students Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Members of Sibuna Category:House of Anubis